Why Olivia?
by MidnightOwlGirl9
Summary: Dynamic between Olivia and Peter, and their thoughts during Jacksonvill. Major Spoilers for "Jacksonville"!Rated T just in case! Maybe Language/inappropraite thoughts in later chapters.


**Why Olivia?**

**Dynamic between Peter and Olivia. Peter's and Olivia's thoughts during Jacksonville. Spoilers for "Jacksonville"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fringe or any of its characters.**

**This is my first fan fiction. Tell me how it is.**

Peter POV

"Hey Peter, can you come take a look at this for me?" Olivia's voice called from her office.

"Sure" I quickly replied, wanting to get away from Walter, who had been going on about sexual safety and Olivia and me getting married, AGAIN, almost as much as I wanted to see her.

FBI Agent Olivia Dunham.

Ironic, I know. I used to be a criminal, and now I am harboring a crush on an FBI Agent and associating with the entire FBI Fringe Division.

I made my way quickly to her office, stepping inside the door to get to her desk where she was looking at some pictures in a file, her blond hair annoyingly tied back into her usual work ponytail, eyes intent on the latest case.

She shook her head suddenly motioning for me to come closer to see the file. "I just don't get it. How would anyone possibly get one building from the other side to come over here? Why would they want to?" Her face suddenly turned frustrated.

"So I take it there are no new leads?" I asked cautiously, not wanting her to get upset like she sometimes would when she couldn't figure a case out.

"No. I know that Newton must have been involved…But how did he do it?" She sighed, brushing a hand over her hair. Man, I wanted to do that so bad…

Snapping out of my half-trance, I said, "Well, Walter is trying to separate the two bodies and Astrid already left, so maybe you should just go home and rest on it."

She shook her head stubbornly, "No, I will figure this out." She added in a whisper, "I hope."

I was about to tell her not to worry when Walter shouted, "Peter! Agent Dunham! I have news!"

We both hurried out to him, curious as to whether he may have actually discovered something related to the case, or whether it was another something he had missed while in St. Claire's.

He looked up at both of us. "Three things have occurred to me. One of which I already knew, but had forgotten."

Olivia quickly asked, "What are those things?"

Walter nodded, "First is that when Belly and I used the car to cross over to the other side, something came back, another car."

Olivia and I both nodded, having heard the story before.

He nodded, acknowledging that. "Well, I just remembered the principle behind it. The idea is that if one thing crosses over from one side to another, another must cross vice versa of the same mass."

This is a problem. "So another building from our side will go to theirs?" Olivia asked, jaw tightened.

Walter nodded. "Precisely. Though the bad news is that there would be only one way to identify it, because it would have a certain, as someone once called it, glimmer around it."

Olivia looked skeptical. "So we can just go out and see which one glimmers?"

That sounded strange and unbelievable even to me, and I've definitely experienced weird.

Walter shook his head, "Well know, but with certain enhancers one might be able do so."

Realization dawned on Olivia's face, while I leaned against a table confused.

"Like Cortexiphan."

"Yes, I do believe it would work."

I looked at the two of them, and comprehended suddenly. I stood up, walking towards Olivia.

"No. You can't seriously be considering this."

"It's our only option." Olivia said like it was completely obvious, which it was.

I shook my head, wondering why she always had to be a masochist to do this job. "No Olivia, the risks-"

"Are not huge." Walter said cutting me off.

I shook my head, about to argue when Walter continued. "We would need to return to Jacksonville though, the original testing site."

What? This was crazy! "Walter, I don't think its still standing." I looked at Olivia, pleading with eyes.

"No it should be." Walter said calmly. "Belly owns it privately, and only locked it up once we were done."

I looked toward Olivia, who was already walking away. "I'll see what I can do Walter. I'll have to talk to Broyles." Olivia was walking out the door.

"Olivia-" My voice cut off by her shutting the door.

I sighed and put my head into my hands. Why did she always do this?

Walter looked at me funny. "What's wrong son?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Nothing at all."

Well, better pack.

**Well?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
